Helen Magnus
For the alternate reality counterpart, please see Helen Bancroft. :For the Cabal agent who impersonated her, please see Helen Magnus (impostor). Helen Magnus is a female Human who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network. Helen is the half sister of Samantha Carter. Helen is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27th, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Starfleet officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. Her mother Patricia married Samantha Carter's father after Sam's mother died. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. Leader of the Sanctuary Network For thirty seven years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Encounters with Selina Kyle First encounter In 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle, when Selina tried to kill Typhuss by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from him. Selina later left town after the encounter with Doctor Magnus. Second encounter Four years later in 2371 Selina tried to kill Typhuss again but Helen defended Typhuss from Selina. Helen told Selina "If you ever come near Typhuss again i will kill you, Selina." Selina later left town after the encounter with Doctor Magnus. Stargate program In 2370, Helen joined the Stargate Program and works with the SGC at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex a Federation military base located a fairly short distance outside of Colorado Springs, Colorado, while Helen still leads the Sanctuary Network, a team that tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals, that inhabit our world, one team member is a Starfleet Captain, Typhuss James Kira. In 2384 Helen joined Homeworld Command, under the command of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill. The Sanctuary Network goes rogue In 2386, Greg Addison started having the Sanctuary Network secretly watched in order to find out the whereabouts of the Crixorum, a dangerous abnormal psychic from Hollow Earth. When his plan backfired into a bloodbath in Jakarta, he had himself appointed an inspector and led a team that investigated the Sanctuary. Eventually, Dr. Helen Magnus convinced him that she had sent the Crixorum back to Hollow Earth. As a result, he told her that Starfleet Security was putting him in charge of the Sanctuary Network, otherwise all of its assets in the world would be frozen. To his surprise, Magnus threw him out and threatened that if he returned, she would have him eaten. Magnus was backed into a corner by her political allies and was forced to go rogue with the global Sanctuary Network to ensure its independence. This marks the end of the Sanctuary Network's long-time affiliation with Starfleet Security. Magnus explains to Typhuss that having the Network cut of from Starfleet Security and other external influences was her plan in the first place and has decided that the changes that are coming make it necessary for them to be able to make their own rules. Abnormal attack on the Sanctuary .]] In 2386 the Vancouver, British Columbia branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. New Sanctuary it is revealed that Helen had been secretly working with several people and had built a new underground Sanctuary. After Prue Halliwell's funeral, the new underground headquarters was already up and running. Magnus revealed its existence to Will Zimmerman, Typhuss James Kira and Helena Kyle after Prue Halliwell's funeral , noting there was a lot of work to do. ''USS Intrepid-A'' In 2387 Helen took the position of assistant chief medical officer aboard the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], snice the Intrepid didn't have a assistant chief medical officer nine years earlier when the Intrepid launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Helen joined this new Starfleet with her half sister Samantha Carter. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. Helen fell in love with Typhuss, they started to date and later married in 2406 after Samantha's marriage with Typhuss failed and later in 2407 Magnus had a child with him. In 2407 their daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. In 2430 Ashley was killed while on a mission to capture a Abnormal for the Sanctuary Network. Leaving her mother Helen Magnus and her father Typhuss James Magnus sad and upset about her death. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Helen was thrown back in time to 2387 aboard the Ares, an ''Aurora''-class battleship in the current timeline where the timeline was not altered. Helen was found by that timeline's Typhuss James Halliwell, Samantha Carter and Olivia Benson. Soon after Helen was allowed to stay aboard the ''USS Intrepid-A'' by Captain Typhuss James Kira. Alternate realities .]] In an alternate reality, Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D was a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also working in the Stargate Program. Helen is married to Typhuss James Halliwell. This Helen Magnus is bisexual, just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe who is also bisexual. In an myriad universe, Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D was a doctor and scientist in the resistance. Helen is part of a resistance against the Khanate. This Helen Magnus is bisexual just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe. Helen has a lover named Typhuss James Halliwell. Character and traits Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Personal Life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Relationships Typhuss James Kira Magnus first met Typhuss in 2354 after he married Samantha Carter, her half sister. But Magnus first met Typhuss four years piror to 2354, when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. In an alternate timeline Helen and Typhuss became lovers after his marriage with Samantha failed and later Helen married him and later in 2407 had a child with him. In 2407 their daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from Typhuss. In 2387 Helen went to Prue Halliwell's funeral with Typhuss and Samantha Carter, helping him deal with his sister's death. For thirty seven years Magnus has been in love with Typhuss and tells him after his sister's funeral. Typhuss filed for divorce from Kira. Also, during this time, Typhuss admitted his feelings to Helen and the two began a relationship. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. Will Zimmerman After saving his life when he was a little kid, Magnus has always watched over Will, and has now become his mentor. Henry Foss Magnus took charge of Henry when she found him as an orphan boy and took him to the Sanctuary. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2370 Helen and Typhuss went on vacation with each other. That night Helen had sex with Typhuss in her room for five hours. The next night Helen had sex with Typhuss again in her room for five hours. Three days later they returned to the Sanctuary. Helen talked to Typhuss about their friendship and they stayed friends but they would not have sex again. The romance was short but Helen enjoyed having sex with Typhuss and remarked that it was the "best sex" she had ever had in her life, while talking to Kate Freelander in her office at the Sanctuary. For thirty seven years Magnus has been in love with Typhuss and tells him after his sister's funeral. Typhuss filed for divorce from Kira. Also, during this time, Typhuss admitted his feelings to Helen and the two began a relationship. Quantum reality In a quantum reality, Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D was a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also working in the Stargate Program. Helen is married to Typhuss James Halliwell. This Helen Magnus is bisexual just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe. Basic Information Name: 'Helen Magnus '''Alias: '''Helen Bancroft '''Nationality: '''British (English) '''Age/Birthday: ' 55 (August 27, 2332) More Information '''Race: '''Human '''Eyes/Hair/Height: Blue / Brown /''' 5'9" '''Skills: Medicine (M.D. D.T.C.X.B.), weapony, combat, many languages Notes and References Helen Magnus.jpg|Helen Magnus in 2387. Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Carter family Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:House Heads Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Homeworld Command personnel